o0Perverfic Jasper0o
by bellayjasper
Summary: en esta historia no hay vampiros son todos adolecentes. Bella ya no siente la mismma pasion que sentia antes con su novio Edward, ahora siente que se esta enamorando de su hermano jasper. No soy muy buena con los resumenes si no que la historia a gustado


Estaba mal.  
No, peor que mal.  
Estaba REALMENTE mal.  
Entonces… ¿por qué no podía parar?  
No hubiera podido ni queriendo, me hubiera sido imposible estando atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo… aunque tampoco es que me quejara.

Estaba desatado… lo tenía succionando mi cuello como Drácula, me hincaba los dientes en la piel con bastante afán, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño… oh Dios… me hacía perder la visión por momentos… tenía mis brazos sobre sus hombros, y menos mal que el me sostenía con sus manos en mis caderas, porque estaba segura de que con las rodillas temblándome como lo estaban haciendo ahora, me hubiera caído al suelo sin remedio.

Pasé la yema de mis dedos por el pelo de su nuca y noté como se erizaba… le gustaba… era como un gatito… rectifico, aquello no era un gatito… ¡¡era un tigre!! Porque al segundo siguiente había bajado su mano hasta mi muslo, levantando la falda hasta casi sacármela del cuerpo y con firmeza había llevado mi muslo hasta su cadera, haciendo que me enganchara a él recostada sobre la cálida pared de madera…

Decidí que era mi turno de volverme Drácula, él ya había tenido suficiente, seguro que a la mañana siguiente, mi cuello era un muestrario de una extensa gama de morados…  
Paseé mis labios suavemente sobre su piel… olía a …¿qué era?...no lo había olido en la vida, no era algo que pudiera descifrar… y me volvía loca por momentos… no pude resistirlo y le di un mordisco, hincando a la vez mis uñas sobre la ligera tela de su camiseta y con la otra mano, acercándolo más a mí, si es que todavía quedaba algo de espacio entre los dos... con la boca ahora en el lóbulo de su oreja y su sexo pegado al mío, notaba como su pantalón se abultaba por momentos… sonreí al notar que el efecto que tenía en él era el mismo que él tenía en mí… puro deseo.

Sus manos paseaban por las curvas de mi cuerpo sin descanso, haciéndome perder la cabeza poco a poco… sentía como si tuviera una nebulosa en la cabeza… solo humo blanco… nada de pensamientos racionales… solo él… y ahora su boca.

Tenía los labios calientes, que paseaban sin control sobre mi boca, jugando, acariciando, provocando… su lengua se movió suavemente, pidiendo acceso al interior de mi boca… ¿y quién soy yo para negárselo? Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que me hubiera pedido…  
Sabía a palomitas… el sutil sabor salado invadió toda mi boca mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban e incitaban a llegar mucho más lejos… Dios, sí que estábamos desenfrenados… 

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?, fue la única pregunta clara que me vino a la mente mientras mis manos iban a posarse sobre su culo para no perder el contacto y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mandándome escalofríos hasta los dedos de los pies. 

- ¡Vámonos al cine!- dije rápidamente mientras me acababa la coca cola.  
- Si no te gusta el cine…- dijo Edward a mi lado.  
- Te quedas dormida a la media hora- añadió Natalie-. Pasó con Piratas del Caribe, pasó con Saw, pasó con el Diario de Noa… ¡y yo paso de volver a servirte de almohada!  
- Tranquila cariño, si te quedas dormida, yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a este mundo en medio minuto- dijo Edward pasándome la mano por el hombro.  
- Eso, Edward, airea nuestras intimidades por ahí…- dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirando la cartelera del cine-. Ala, venga, vamos a ver esta…  
- Ni de coña voy yo a ver eso- dijo Amber-. ¿Monster House? Venga…  
- Además, los viernes son para pasar la noche en la Sixty, bebiendo cerveza de cereza y hablando todos de lo mal que nos van las cosas en la Uni…- dijo Natalie-. ¿Por qué de repente quieres ir al cine?  
- Además, a Jasper tampoco le gusta el cine, no irá…- dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos.  
- Hablando de …- dijo Natalie, señalando hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Voy al baño!- dije levantándome de la silla como si me hubieran puesto una chincheta en el culo y desapareciendo tras las puertas de los servicios de la cálida y acogedora cafetería.

Apoyé las manos en el lavabo y cogí aire un par de veces. No podía ser. Acababa de huir con tan solo la mención de su nombre. ¿Por qué? Pero que cobarde y acojonada puedo llegar a ser… pero por otra parte, su sola presencia me ponía cardiaca. Me quitaba la respiración. No sabía exactamente si eran sus ojos dorados o negros, mucho más despiertos y relucientes que los de mi novio, la forma en que se reía, su voz, o como con cada movimiento suyo mi mundo parecía girar solo a su alrededor… y eso, en conjunto, no resultaba nada alentador teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Edward, el novio más guapo, divertido y sexy que podía pedir…

Natalie y Amber irrumpieron en el pequeño baño y me sonrieron. Cabronas.

- Habla- dijo Natalie.  
- Empieza a cantar- dijo Amber a la vez.  
- ¿qué?- pregunté inocentemente mientras disimulaba lavándome las manos.  
- Has salido por patas- dijo A,ber sentándose sobre la tapa de la papelera-. Y esooo… solo puede significar algoooo…  
- Algoooo- coreó Natalie-… que te llevamos diciendo hace meses…  
- Oh, eso…- dije tímidamente-. Pero vosotras sabéis que quiero a Edward.  
- ¿Seguroooo?- preguntó Amber con una risita y balanceando las piernas.  
- ¡SI!- dije poniéndome blanca de repente.  
- Está bien, está bien… quieres a Edward- dijo Natalie-. Pero… te mencionaré sutilmente… que lo que acaba de llegar ahora mismo y se ha sentado en nuestra mesa… es, probablemente, el polvo del año… ¡Dios, está para hacerlo padre ocho veces!  
- ¡Incluso nueve!- dije inconscientemente dirigiendo mi mirada castaña hacia ellas.  
- CONFESIÓN!!!!- gritaron a la vez.  
- ¿Y qué esperáis?- dije mientras me comía las uñas-. ¡Me manda mensajes, como me mira, como me roza "casualmente", como me habla! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada con él, porque es el hermano de mi novio!  
- Difícil situación, pardiez- dijo Amber en tono melodramático.  
- Edward tampoco tendría por qué enterarse…- canturreó Natalie.  
- ¡NATALIE!- dijo Amber dándole un manotazo-. ¡Eso se llaman cuernos, ¿sabes?!  
- ¡¿Pero tú has visto como está?! ¿Qué mas da que se llamen cuernos que se llamen como quieras!- dijo Natalie.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Vale ya! ¡Que la que se lo tiene que tirar soy yo!- dije con las manos en las caderas.  
- ¡Vas a hacerlo!- dijo Amber apuntándome con el dedo y riéndose.  
- No- dije rápidamente-. Por eso quiero ir al cine. En el cine no se habla. En la oscuridad nadie se ve. No pasa nada. Al menos durante dos horas podré escaparme de él…  
- Deja de intentar frenar lo evidente… no has nacido para luchar contra los elementos…- dijo Natalie.

Mis manos se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta el frente de sus pantalones. Escuché claramente como contenía la respiración y solté una risita. Como respuesta, sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta, haciéndome temblar. Sus dedos hacían caminitos sobre mi piel y jugaban con mi ombligo, mientras su boca besaba mi clavícula y se acercaba peligrosamente al escote… ya no sabía qué eran los sonidos que escapaban de mi boca… de lo único que estaba segura era de que los provocaba él… comenzaba a querer ir más deprisa… lo necesitaba entero… necesitaba todo lo que pudiera darme… y más.  
Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta… tripa dura, eh?...sí, había comenzado a ir al gimnasio y se notaba… de nuevo sus labios encontraron los míos y mientras nuestras lenguas volvían a danzar juntas, sus manos abandonaron el interior de mi camiseta y fueron a parar a mis muslos, deslizándose con una tranquilidad insufrible hasta la cara interior de éstos… contuve la respiración y lo sentí sonreír, a la vez que llegaba hasta el borde de mi ropa interior…  
¿A sí?... claro, juguemos todos… lentamente también, le quite el cinturón… que mis esfuerzos me costó, odio esos trastos infernales… y mirándolo a los ojos, mordiéndome el labio inferior, mandé el pantalón hasta los tobillos… … … con una sonrisita traviesa miré el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer… … simplemente… woah .  
No se hizo de rogar y sus dedos se abrieron paso hasta llegar al punto de hacerme gritar.  
Su boca se fundió con la mía para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, mientras sus manos trabajaban en mis partes más íntimas… solo sentía el fuego… como quemaba… como me hacía temblar, como iba perdiendo las fuerzas, como todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era él…  
En un momento de lucidez en mitad de todo aquello, recordé que lo que en aquel momento hacía presión sobre mi muslo debía de dolerle bastante… demasiada presión acumulada en el mismo sitio…  
Disfruté en momento en que envié su ropa interior junto con los pantalones… ¿cuántas veces había soñado con hacerlo?...pues ahí tenía mi momento… pero lo mejor todavía no había llegado.  
Mi mano rodeó su miembro y él dejó escapar un gemido, acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de mí, dejando claro que el tacto le gustaba… bien, bien… veamos cuanto puedes aguantar…

- Todavía no creo que me hayáis convencido para ver… esto- dijo Jasper ante la cartelera de Monster House.  
- Idea de mi amada novia, échale la culpa a ella- dijo Edward rodeándome tiernamente con su brazo.

Sentí la mirada de Jasper quemar en mí ante la pronunciación de la palabra "novia"… esto era tortura, tenía que ser ilegal mirar así… ¡coño, así no hay quien se mantenga fiel!

- ¿entramos?- preguntó Natalie una vez que estuvo armada con la mitad de chucherías del cine.  
- ¿Le has pagado la entrada a todo ese arsenal de calorías que llevas?- preguntó Amber.  
- Te has quedado sin fresas con pica pica, pequeña- dijo Natalie abriendo la puerta de la sala.  
- ¡No!- dijo Amber corriendo tras ella.

Me fije en lo guapo que iba mi novio aquella noche. Llevaba una camiseta roja nueva y se había peinado como a mí me gustaba, con el pelo de la parte de atrás hacia arriba… ains… qué dolor… ¿por qué se había apagado nuestra llama? ¿Por qué él ya no encendía en mí lo que Jasper sí? ¿Me había aburrido de nuestra rutina? ¿O era simple morbo?... ¿y yo qué sé? solo soy una mortal de 19 años… ¿qué puedo saber, si las feromonas dirigen mi vida en estos momentos?  
Jasper… Jasper Hale… ¿qué tenía que no podía apartar la mirada de él?... con esa camiseta verde y esos vaqueros que le quedaban como…¡VALE YA, ¿NO?! Edward… concentrémonos en Edward… novio… la palabra fundamental a recordar es NOVIO. Recordemos la fidelidad a la que va sujeta, y todo irá bien, sí…

Me encontré sentada entre Edward y Jasper, mientras Natalie y Amber me dedicaban sonrisitas desde el otro lado de la fila. Genial. Simplemente, esto es fenomenal…

- ¿quieres?- preguntó Jasper ofreciéndome un cartón del tamaño de una cesta de navidad repleto de palomitas.  
- No, gracias- dije con una sonrisa.  
- Hale, yo quiero…- dijo Edward poniendo morritos.  
- Pedazo gorrón…- rió Jasper pasándole las palomitas a Edward, rozando mi mano en el proceso.

NOVIO. Habíamos quedado en que había que recordar esa palabra. NOVIO…N-O-V-I-O…lalalalala….  
Las luces se apagaron. Bien. Dos horas de aburrimiento… Odio el cine. 

Edward sacó el móvil a mi lado y comenzó a jugar. No me lo podía creer. ¡Se había aburrido antes que yo! Y solo llevábamos veinte minutos… porquería de novio… Jasper seguía comiendo palomitas a mi lado, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla… aburrimiento apoderándose del sistema… mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por el cine… igual puedo colarme en otra sala...  
Me levanté y pasé por delante de Jasper, llegando al pasillo central.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó en voz baja.  
- A dar una vuelta por ahí, me aburro y los pitidos del móvil de Edward no me dejan oír nada- dije.

Aire fresco. Algún empleado que otro pasaba la mopa por los ya relucientes suelos del cine… venga, seguro que había algo interesante que hacer por allí… la puerta con un cartelito de "privado" llamó mi atención. Miré a mí alrededor, nadie por el norte, nadie por el sur… adentro.  
La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de un fluorescente. Había una mesa en el centro con varias cajas apiladas sobre ella. Me incliné sobre una de ellas y la abrí… eran rollos de película viejas… me emocioné sobremanera el encontrar una que ponía TITANIC… qué tiempos… de repente, noté una respiración sobre mí. NO. NO ERA POSIBLE. NO ME HABÍA SEGUIDO, ¿VERDAD?  
Me quedé estática unos segundos para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza: ¿Este era el momento? ¿De verdad había llegado? ¿El momento en el que tenía que elegir si ponerle los cuernos a Edward o no? Pero no había Edward en mi mente… era como si todos mis recuerdos de él se hubiera borrado de repente… y toda mi mente la ocupara…

- Jasper…- susurré volviéndome y encontrándome con sus ojos azules.

Sonrió… dios, estaba a veinte centímetros de mí… ¿resistencia? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Autocontrol? ¿AUTOCONTROL, con lo bien que huele? En mi situación me gustaría ver a la mitad de las féminas, a ver que autocontrol podían tener…

Ambos tuvimos que parar para evitar que el otro acabara antes de tiempo… además… lo quería dentro de mí. Mordisqueó mis labios suavemente mientras sus dedos salían de mí, a la vez que mis manos abandonaban su cuerpo… nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Lo veía en sus ojos. Veía lo que deseaba.  
Volví a enlazar la pierna en su cadera y Jasper posó las manos en mi culo, de forma que me llevó hacia él y con un rápido movimiento, me llenó entera…  
Supongo que mi rostro fue de momento Kodak. Y no era para menos… me sostenía entre la pared y Jasper… nuestros pechos se rozaban, respirando con dificultad, casi sin aire… él llevaba el ritmo, controlaba la situación…y me encantaba… sus manos sobre mi cadera, llevándome y alejándome de él al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos… su boca en mi cuello, mis manos en su espalda… la pérdida de visión por momentos… como todo parecía arder alrededor… ¿o era dentro de mí? ¿O era él?... su pelo me hacían cosquillas en la cara… supe que todo iba a terminar cuando aumentó el ritmo considerablemente, haciéndome sentir como una frágil muñequita, a su merced entre sus brazos… solo sincronicé mis caderas con las suyas y disfruté de él todo lo que pude… que fue bastante.

- ¿Has comido palomitas, cariño?- preguntó Edward una hora después.  
- No, ¿por qué?- pregunté inocentemente.  
- Sabes a palomitas- dijo él.  
- Comió de las mías- comentó Jasper.

Menos mal que Edward no vio las miradas ni los gestos de Amber y Natalie. Tuve la certera impresión de que en cuanto llegara a casa, íbamos a tener una larga y extensa conversación tribanda.

Supongo que para alguien que nos viera caminando por la calle desde atrás, hubiera sido algo extraño ver como Edward pasaba su mano por mi hombro, mientras Jasper me cogía la mano desde el otro lado, enlazando nuestros dedos.

La vida es demasiado complicada. Demasiados hombres en el mundo… y luego las que tentamos somos nosotras… 


End file.
